Simple Existance
by Asuki
Summary: The sultry beat, the adrenaline rush, the wild applause, and looks of lust and desire. It was sensual and sexual, a gateway to paradise, it was an addiction, it was his life... [ReiKai, AU]
1. Coming to terms

**Title: **Simple existence  
  
**Authoress:** Asuki  
  
**Rating:** PG-13  
  
**Warnings: ** yaoi, sap, language, slight angst & sexual references  
  
**Summary:** The beat of the music pumping through your veins, the adrenaline rush pulsing through your body, the looks of lust and desire in their eyes. Sensual and sexual, a gateway to paradise, it was an addiction, it was his life... [ReiKai, AU]  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I simply borrow them from time to time for a bit of fun and return them relatively unharmed. Unrecognizable characters belong solely to me.  
  
**Status:** revised  
  
Enjoy, if possible.

==========

**Chapter 1:**  
**Coming to terms**   
  
Squalor and poverty laid behind every city's glittering façade, Tokyo was no different.  
  
Christmas Eve was always a joyous day, there were presents to be expected and delicious meals to be served. Warmth and love radiated from households, contrast to the biting cold streets outside where a lone figure strolled...  
  
Rei shifted his bare hands in his pockets, trying to seek more warmth from the thin piece of clothing. Digging deeper into the pockets, he balled his hands into fists, anger and frustration apparent on his once calm features.  
  
A moderately strong breeze enveloped the boy, tugging at his long ponytail and brushing past his bangs. Soon his hair was swaying rhythmically with the wind, like an invitation of dance to its owner. Dark bangs bounced slightly, revealing behind them a pair of dimmed amber orbs which were once so full of grace and beauty. Without warning, the breeze picked up, ruffling through the ponytail and unravelling it. A waterfall of onyx strands cascaded down the boy's backside, encircling the slim frame. Yet the boy paid no notice, amber irises trained on the distance, staring into no one and nothing in particular.   
  
He was a beautiful creature. Lost, only wanting to be accepted...  
  
A small rock skimmed across the concrete upon the impact of a kick. Shrugging broad shoulders Rei inhaled deeply, the chilled air stung his air pipe, but that was trivial compared to what was on his mind. Giving in to a profound sigh, soft words escaped his delicate lips, audible only because of the still night.  
  
"Why... why does it have to be like this... why me..."   
  
Rei clenched his fists tighter, denying what he wanted to do since the moment he stepped out of those doors. Mixed feelings ran through his veins, confusion, desperation emerged from deep within, taking control. He wanted nothing more than to cry, to let out all his problems and worries, to be held, embraced and to be loved.   
  
But right now everything seemed so distance, so far away...  
  
A black jaguar sped past, its occupants happily chatting away in the comfortable confines. No one saw the boy, no body cared. Loosening his grip, Rei withdrew his hands from his pocket and instead, wrapped them around his own torso. Lengthy raven hair flew about as the boy moved his arms up and down, trying hard to gain some friction. The jacket did not provide enough warmth nor did the black jeans which hung loosely down his legs.   
  
Rei's mind drifted to what happened only moments ago, recalling the painful memories. His intake of breath quickened and with a small hiccup a single teardrop rolled down pale cheeks, glistening under the fairy lights and Christmas decorations.  
  
Slowly, sounds and images unfolded as the boy's crying intensified.

==========

"Rei, as you are aware of your upcoming nineteenth birthday, you are expected to fulfill and uphold the family traditions." A strong and stern voice echoed.   
  
"I have seen this girl, and I must say that she is well reserved in many ways. You two will go lovely together." A feminine voice added as the owner's thoughts drifted away to the near future of her son's wedding.  
  
"Father," addressed the said boy, "must I endorse these age old traditions?" to describe the voice as disheartened would be an understatement.   
  
"They have been in the family for centuries, it is not up to you to decide young man. You shall fulfill the traditions just like our ancestors did, just like I did." The tone of voice was final and left no space for retaliation.   
  
The family traditions required men in the family to be engaged at birth. Marriage takes place at the day of the heir's nineteenth birthday, to a girl whom they have never met before, let alone loved. It was a tradition from long ago, one that has been passed down in few families for the majority had regarded the event as unimportant, even in an extent, reckless. But there were exceptions to everything, and the Kon family was one of them.   
  
"But father, we live in a modern world. This is no longer the old times, and I believe there is no need for follow these... these _ silly_ traditions." rarely did the boy argue with his parents, but this was different.   
  
_This_, concerned the future of his entire life, and he wasn't about to throw it away just to please his parents.  
  
"Nonsense. You will not ridicule our family traditions under this roof and further more, you will not disobey them. There is not going to be any amendments or alterations so I suggest you prepare yourself, _son_." Amongst the voice beset with absolute authority was the tiniest implications of resentment.   
  
"Rei my dear, listen to your father and don't be stubborn. You must understand that we are doing this for you. We are only trying to lead you a better future." Rei's mother spoke, trying her best to reduce the obvious tension between the father and son.  
  
"_I_, am not the one being stubborn, _ YOU_ are." the young boy retorted, unintentionally louder than needed.   
  
"You will NOT speak like that to your mother Rei." a commanding masculine voice cut in before the boy could continue anymore. However he had under estimated the boy's determination and strong will.   
  
"I CAN'T marry this girl!" the smallest of the three voiced out his inner thoughts, molten gold irises raging with fire, filled with resolute fortitude and pale cheeks glowed scarlet upon the indignant outburst.  
  
"How dare you speak of such nonsense. It is not up to you to decide any of this, you must marry her. In addition, the invitations are all sent and the date is set, the wedding will go underway whether you like it or not." Rei's father boomed, face red with disbelief written across his features.   
  
"So that's it isn't it, it's all about the reputation and recognition you will receive. Who gives a damn about that stupid boy's life anyway." Rei snorted, disdain dripping in his every syllable.  
  
"No Rei, it's not like that at all... we care for you, and will do anything to ensure that you are happy." his mother hastily added, not liking where the conversation is heading at all.  
  
"Well I'm NOT!"  
  
Before any other sound could come out of his mouth, Rei found himself hitting the ground on his side, luckily using his feline reflexes he was able to prevent his body from sustaining any injuries. Though the rest of his body was unharmed, the red mark across his face and the unbearable sting made apparent that the boy had been slapped, hard.   
  
_Ouch_.  
  
Ignoring the un-subduing pain on his right cheek Rei gathered enough strength, supporting himself to stand face to face with his father once more. There was things that had to be said, for everybody's sake. Rei didn't want to inform his parents of this but there is no choice now, he was down to his last resort. If he let this chance slip by now there may never have another opportunity, and hell he wasn't going to live a life full of deceptions and lies.   
  
Taking a long deep breath, Rei managed to calm down the best he could in order to articulate the necessary, something he should have done a long time ago. And then gradually, as to not disturb his composure, decisive words rolled off his tongue, stating the inevitable.   
  
"Father, mother," he spoke calmly, nodding at them both before continuing, " There is something I believe you are entitled to know. The reason I cannot marry this girl is because, I will not be able to bring myself to love her."  
  
Rei's mother was about to open her mouth but a dismissive wave from the boy indicated he was yet to finish.  
  
"There's more... I cannot marry her because... because I'm _gay_."   
  
The final word was spoken ever so softly, but both adults had heard it. A loud gasp indicated his mother's utter astonishment as she clapped a trembling hand over her mouth, no longer capable of words. Rei's father on the other hand was also rendered speechless but instead, a pair of dust coloured eyes widened somewhat... maliciously.  
  
Homosexuality was definitely _not_ welcomed in this family household.   
  
"I cannot alter the fact of _who_ and _what_ I am, nor will I betray my own instincts for any reason. I'm sorry, but you left me with no choice." the raven haired boy persisted, before the lump in his throat became a problem.  
  
Moments of eerie silence followed the revelation, which was soon replaced by the soft sobbing coming from Rei's mother. The boy himself stood proudly, nor ashamed or mortified. After a couple of noiseless minutes, it appears that the head of family have finally got over the initial shock of the news, gathering the strength for speech once more. To depict the man as fuming or irate at this moment was unquestionably understated. And if you considered his aura at the time was imposing, it was nothing compared to what came next, more precisely, his subsequent words.  
  
"If my son chooses to disobey the traditions and my word, then I, have _ no_ son at all."  
  
Another loud gasp emitted from his mother but Rei didn't have time to find out the consequences, that was when he stepped out the family doors without a backwards glance. He simply couldn't put up with it anymore, the whole tradition thing. Rei was not as close to his father as most presumed, but he held respect for the man, nothing more, nothing less. Love was out of the question, his father never had time for him. He had expected the man to be outraged, but not prepared for what he said, anything but those words, anything. It hurt, but the realization painfully dawned eventually.   
  
Homosexuality would _never_ be approved in the Kon family. Even if it means the absence of the only son, _permanently_. 

==========

With another insightful intake of breath, Rei brought himself back to his current situation. The tears were gone, replaced by vaguely red eyes. Rei refused to cry, somewhat agitated at the fact he even let himself. Back at the age of eight, when he was still the innocent and carefree boy, Rei had received punishment over trivial wrong doings, often faced the whip. His father believed the only way, or right way, to educate a child is with _proper_ discipline and strict rules. Treats and rewards were no doubt out of the question. Ever since then Rei had promised himself not to cry in front of people, not to be vulnerable and dependent. Asides, the damage was done.   
  
_ He made a choice, and he damn right wasn't going to give up._  
  
By the age of fifteen, being a hormone raged teenager, Rei had noticed that he wasn't the least bit aroused by girls, at least not in _ that_ way. He simply acknowledged the fact, not being disgusted nor blamed himself. Rei believed that love was vast, with no confines, no boundaries, and that meant no age or racial differences, and definitely not gender. As long as you feel comfortable and loved with that special someone, it was all you needed, all which mattered. Being unreligious, Rei didn't think the 'right' way had to be a relationship between a male and a female. Let's say the world is a strange place where people make beliefs of their true desires.   
  
_Think about this._ _How would you truly know who and what you are, until you meet that someone special?  
  
The simple answer is, you don't._  
  
Oddly enough, Rei never quite understood why or how he sustained such strong beliefs. Whether it was due to the family confinements or other reasons, he wasn't sure. Heck, he wasn't even engaged in a serious relationship, and let's not mention the experiences. The Kon family owned a large corporate business and was recognized as a wealthy family in the area. Combined with the natural attractive (or seductive as one might think) appearance of the boy, one would think that Rei should have no problems finding a suitable partner.  
  
That was true. Mind you, there were girls, _ and_ boys, who are more than willing to throw themselves at a relationship with Rei. Nevertheless, for many reasons, mainly family ones, the boy had only been in a handful relationships, let alone serious or more intimate ones. The girls, obviously was out of the case, however it seemed for the males, their flirtatious nature was out of a sex dazed, or craved mind.   
  
Sure, sex is all part of the relationship, an intimate one. But Rei wasn't just after physical satisfaction and desires, at the end of the day, he wanted someone to come home to, someone who cares for you, someone who you love and loves you back...  
  
And Rei wanted that someone to be male.  
  
"Fuck traditions." cursing softly, the golden eyed boy once more placed his hands inside pockets. The breeze continued, caressing the boy's smooth skin, fondling with the long black strands, only this time it was accompanied with low rumbling sounds from the distance. Then out of nowhere a flash of bright light materialized, shortly followed by near ear-splitting thundering. Large drops of water pelted down soon after, splashing down onto the earth below, washing away the dirt and grime, purifying the earth for tomorrow's new comings, for new things... new memories.  
  
Rain poured down in buckets, drenching the boy by the roadside completely. Wet hair glistened and matted against pale skin while water cascaded from his backside, dripping from his tresses. The temperature dropped lower if possible, causing the soaked boy to shiver uncontrollably in the cold.   
  
_Welcome to the reality, greetings to the world. This is the nightmare, also known as your life._   
  
Running swiftly, Rei managed to save himself from the downpour to stand beneath the roofs of roadside stores. Even in the thick rain, he could make out the bright neon lights and their writings. Sparing a quick glance at his surroundings, he was made aware of the place and situation he was put in. Red tinted his cheeks for the second time that night, but this time from the possible prospect of events that could happen.   
  
His little stroll had subconsciously taken him to the red light districts. Not that Rei hadn't been here before, just not often. After all, what are friends for anyway? He was even aware of the _best_ places, though that information was fed unwillingly. But tonight the circumstances were a little, different.   
  
An eighteen year old boy, unaccompanied, needs to vent out frustration.   
  
It was pouring rain, he had money, _and_ was standing outside some random sex shop.   
  
_Decision time._   
  
**tbc...**

==========

A/N: I _am_ crazy, but please review anyway, it will make my day.


	2. Show time

**Title: **Simple existence  
  
**Authoress:** Asuki  
  
**Rating: **PG-13  
  
**Warnings:** See chapter one  
  
**Summary: **See chapter one  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I simply borrow them from time to time for a bit of fun and return them relatively unharmed. Unrecognizable characters belong solely to me.  
  
**Status:** revised  
  
Enjoy, if possible.   
  
==========   
  
**Chapter 2:  
Show time**  
  
"You sure you don't want to return home tonight?" a soft female voice echoed across the currently empty backstage, while the said owner sat in a desk and busied herself with the incomes of that day, one hand shifting through papers while the other pressed away on the calculator.  
  
"Hn." came a scoff from the boy reclining on the lounge, eyes closed and messaging his temples, intent on relaxing for the moment. "And here I thought you knew me, wrong assumption I guess."  
  
"You and your fucking perceptions Kai, no matter what you think, they are still, your _family_." the girl persisted, keeping her focus on the documents at hand. Mistakes would prove costly, especially in their field.  
  
"I don't need that bullshit now Keysha. I said it once, I said it a thousand times, I want _nothing_ to do with them."  
  
"Suppose so." Refusing to agitate the blue haired enigma she dropped the topic. Besides, who was she to talk about family problems, after all, she had her own to deal with, every person that worked here did. Unspoken and unmentioned, those topics are never brought up, yet hidden behind every employee was a different story. But they slip on a mask, not ones of happiness or contentment, just ones of stolidity. Together they are gathered here, acquainted, united.  
  
People outside wouldn't understand, the people that come here for the entertainment wouldn't understand. Heck, all _they_ care about is whether they get a good show or not.   
  
_Dirty work_, that's what they called it. Conversely it took on an entirely different meaning to the performers, to feel the beat of the music pumping in your veins, to give your soul and heart into it, to enjoy and love it. To feel the adrenaline rush pulsing through your body, letting it consume you. To hear the wild applause given by the audience and to see the lust and desire in their eyes. Not many people can whole heartedly say they love their work, but these people can, these people dare. To them it was a route of escape to heaven, a gateway to paradise, an untainted piece of beautiful art. It was an addiction, a drug, it was hell and it was their _life_.  
  
And Kai was one of them.  
  
_Furthermore,_ _the pay was good_.  
  
Money. The basis of society, the sin of all greed, one can never get enough of. With money, one can satisfy their human desires, buy what you want; eat what you like; do what you please. Hell you could even get a good fuck down in the club if you wanted, with money. But these performers are different, to them not everything is about the cash. While it was true that it was their way of earning a living, to them money was secondary, say a bonus you can obtain from the job asides the adrenaline and self satisfaction, yet it was needed.  
  
Waves of silence pursued, the only disruption came from the insistent beeps caused by buttons pressed away on a calculator. Surprisingly few moments later Kai was the one who spoke again, bringing up a new topic.   
  
"That's the reason why I came here."  
  
_Pause_.   
  
"And I'm glad you did Kai. Our income has dramatically improved ever since your first performance, the crowd goes wild. Seems like everybody wants a piece of you." the one named Keysha said, placing both arms on the desk and leaned forward, directing her gaze on the boy, a pair of ochre irises sparkling with amusement.  
  
Sensing the stare, Kai lifted his hand from his temple and instead, ruffled through his wild cerulean bangs, the typical and quickest way of telling them to behave. Indolently one eye fluttered open, allowing its owner to drink in the image of his companion.  
  
Smooth tanned skin and a heart shaped face greeted his sight. Full pink lips outlined a sharp mouth whose words Kai knew only too well, intellectual _and_ retorting. Letting his eyes journey upwards, a small nose with one piercing on the juncture came into view, the miniature decoration twinkled even under the dim lights. A pair of bright ochre eyes outlined by kohl followed, its depths spoke experience and knowledge. Even Kai had to admit the girl's glare was comparable to his, both were intense and piercing. However, hers was more often understanding, while his, mainly putting people off.  
  
Keysha had an even complexion, topped off by short hazel tresses highlighted with black and gold streaks. Various piercings with different jewels adorned petite ears, adding more to her striking appearance. Though the table acted as an obstruction, Kai could still visualize the rest of her body. The tight leather pants that showed off her long slender legs and a short tank top that betrayed her figure.   
  
In other words, she looked _good_.  
  
It was all about your appearance. Looks were everything in this business, and Kai found that out first hand. Of course it was the body which does the talking, but in spite of everything, first impressions _do_ count. And they didn't want to, couldn't afford to, let any chance of business slip pass their fingertips because of that. Fixing his own gaze on the girl crimson met ochre, no words were exchanged but mutual understanding was shared.  
  
Flashing one of his rare grins the cerulean haired boy was the first to break the silence once more.   
  
"Of course. Who can resist the great Kai Hiwatari?" raising an eyebrow the boy gloated, knowing too well the answer he would receive.  
  
"Aren't _you_ modest, beautiful." A playful tone countered its previous remark.  
  
"Deny it all you want, but I _am_ sexy." And to prove his point Kai got off the recliner and started walking in the opposite direction, making sure to sway his hips with every step.   
  
No words emanated from Keysha, only a few fake coughs that sounded suspiciously close to "as if".  
  
Instead of throwing her death glare like he normally would, Kai opted for a dismissive wave and some casual words.  
  
"Notify me when the last show commences, I'll be in the staff rooms." And with that the young man's profile disappeared into the corridors.

==========

(_Okay Rei, take a deep breath and count to ten..._)   
  
Sleeves dabbed lightly on his forehead, trying to wiped away the moisture that had gathered in the last few minutes. Unknown to the boy whether it was the rain, or that he was sweating. Rei's cheeks remained tinted red although his hands were freezing; heated flesh stung upon cold skin as he cupped his cheeks in an attempt to bring down the temperature.  
  
_Fat chance_.  
  
A pair of vigilant golden orbs scrutinized its surroundings, happy to note no other presence. Albeit shivering, Rei stood silently as a debate soundly went underway within his head. Part of him, the naïve and inexperienced side beckoned that he should just leave and pretend nothing ever happened; however another side of him, the darker and mature part was telling him to go for it, to venture into new places and new experiences.   
  
Infuriated with his lack of choices the raven figure continued to dwell on his own thoughts. The barely rational mind indicated he had never been to these places before, therefore to avoid possible embarrassment the best thing to do was depart; his heart was advising otherwise. Ten minutes passed swiftly and still no decision was made, deciding to give it a rest Rei shrugged and another breeze danced in, toying with his vast expanse of flowing black hair.   
  
(_Fuck, why am I even thinking of these things anyway_...)  
  
Another thought crossed his mind, emerging before the boy had a chance to push it back.  
  
(_You just need to get laid, that's all_...)  
  
Not pleased with where his thoughts were leading him, Rei shoved his hands into his pockets once more, subconsciously letting his legs lead him. Avenues and streets he passed, watching the dazzling neon lights flashing on and off, taking note of the phrases and words adapted. Occasionally he would spot scantily dressed whores by the roadside and absent-mindedly steered clear of those paths. The last thing he needed right now was some dumb blonde trying to seduce him to sex.   
  
_It just wasn't his thing_.  
  
The next fifteen minutes passed liked that and Rei started to ponder about his accommodation for the night. After all, he highly doubted his parents would welcome him back with open arms after _that_ little incident. Besides, wandering down the streets of the red light district wasn't what he called the best option, not to mention nothing really caught his attention. Turning around so to follow the route back a flash of crimson appeared abruptly before his eyes, startling the boy and catching his eyes instantaneously. It wasn't the luminescent neon lights, nor the name of the club sparkling in the dark, it was the poster on the double doors that had Rei captivated.   
  
Even under the starless night, standing from across the road of the club Rei perused the poster. Vaguely he could make out a face, its features were indistinct from the rain and dark, but for a fleeting moment Rei found himself staring into a pair of intense scarlet orbs. Though it was merely an image, those blazing irises seemed like molten fireballs, burning into his very essence, questioning and daring at the same time; sending silent shivers down his spine.   
  
All of a sudden Rei found his legs guiding him towards the doors of that club; and before he knew it two burly security guards clad in black suits stood before him. Trawling his pockets Rei fished out his driver's license, handing it over to the security guards who in turn, examined it carefully, looking up and down from the identification card to Rei. While the raven haired boy was almost nineteen, most people would mistake the boy for a seventeen year old. One reason for that, Rei wasn't particularly tall; another one, the boy had a slim frame.   
  
After a minute or so one of the guards handed back his license while another opened the door, granting entrance.  
  
"Entertainment starts promptly at 11:00pm, enjoy yourself." a smooth voice cut through the air.  
  
Managing a nod the golden eyed teen plucked up his courage, the same time sparing a quick look at his wrist watch.  
  
_10:45 pm  
  
_(_Here goes nothing._)_  
  
_With a swift step the figure disappeared behind tall doors. 

==========

A knock.  
  
_Silence_.  
  
Knock again.  
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"Keysha. Your shift starts in fifteen minutes Kai, be ready."  
  
"I always am."  
  
"Just get ready." and with that Keysha left to attend her own duties.  
  
A pair of crimson orbs stared back at its reflection from inside the room, examining his own appearance. Then with swift movements the hand of the figure applied the last of his kohl, the azure substance contrasted against the fiery orbs and the pale skin, prominent. Reaching out the same hand took hold of a small tube, taking the cap off and squeezed out a generous amount of glittery content. Spreading it evenly on both hands, Kai proceeded to smear the glitter throughout his hair, applying it thoroughly.   
  
With his facial make up finished the boy stood in front of the full frontal mirror to inspect his appearance. Adjusting the black silk shirt slightly he extended an arm and reached for the last piece of costume to complete his look. Throwing the gleaming white cloak around his shoulders Kai placed the hood over his head, casting a final glance in the mirror he stepped out into the corridors and headed for the backstage.  
  
"Show time." 

=========

Golden orbs slitted the moment Rei stepped into the club. Dazzling spotlights shone everywhere, creating an illusion of sight as the iridescent colours flashed in different directions upon the large crowd. Deafening music pulsated across the dance floor, the throbbing beat acted as further stimulation to the already wild and enlivened mass. Bodies moved in sync to the music, individuals forgetting about their problems temporarily; determined just to dance and enjoy themselves to the fullest.  
  
It took a moment for Rei to adjust to the spotlights, once his vision was clear he took in the sight before him.   
  
The entire club was a large circular room consisting of two levels, the entrance being situated on the upper one. As guests walk in they are greeted with the sight of a circular metal platform. Modern tables and stools distributed along the circumference orderly, packed full of people chatting away with drinks and snacks. A large circle was cut out from the center of the level, looking past the railing you are revealed a lower level where the dance floor was located. People scattered about, leaning against the railing with refreshments, looking down at the dancing crowd.   
  
Rei was speechless, his parents never allowed him to go to clubs, regarding the act as inappropriate. Just being in a club, especially ones like _this_, was definitely a new experience for the boy.  
  
The heavy smell of liquor overloaded his senses, added with the smoky atmosphere the place was heaven and hell coalesced, only better. A bar ran along the length of the lower floor, a small stage with a DJ booth was also apparent. A broad catwalk extended from the stage and all along the length there were people dancing and gyrating to the music.   
  
(_Suppose that's where the entertainment is going to take place_...) Rei mused silently as he wondered just what sort of entertainment these clubs provided.   
  
Ordering himself a drink Rei too, rested against the metal railing and observed the crowd below. The dancing varied from just swaying lightly to the beat or moving around to sensual and more physical, some even downright erotic. Rei had never seen dancing like that, though he had received dancing lessons from a small age, but they were _nothing_ like this. Gulping, he wondered how it would be to dance like that, letting the music consume you, choreographing your moves, letting go all restrictions.  
  
Deciding that he had enough excitement for one day Rei pushed away the urge of wanting to dance and instead, opted for just watching.  
  
_He doubted he could dance like that anyway_.  
  
Rei's thoughts wondered away as the heavy beat boomed around him. Just two hours ago he had a huge argument with his parents over the arranged marriage with a girl he never met before. The dispute had force Rei to reveal his homosexuality to his parents, and it was any thing but sweet when they found out. Now he was in a club for the first time in his life and had nowhere to stay for the night.  
  
(_Might as well enjoy myself now that I'm here_...)  
  
Focusing on the dancing crowd below once more Rei couldn't help to notice that the club's occupants were mostly... males. The only females present were a few bartenders and waitresses. It didn't take long for him to process this new piece of information and come up with a conclusion.   
  
(_Out of all the clubs you could have gone in, you had to choose a gay club. Nice job Rei, real smooth._)  
  
Feeling somewhat uncomfortable, the raven haired boy tired his best to relax and blend in with the atmosphere. Soon the spotlights on the dance floor dimmed and the music gradually softened. Movement ceased on the dance floor as the audience directed their attention to the catwalk stage. Rei leaned his body over the railing, curious to find out what was going to happen.  
  
Drafts of white smoke materialized with loud hissing sounds, clouding the stage and giving it the impression of ethereal and serene. The DJ's voice boomed across the club through the speakers as he introduced the night's events.  
  
"Welcome everybody, to this evening's show. Tonight for your viewing pleasures we present to you one of the earth's most exotic dancers. I'm sure you will enjoy his performance immensely. I present to you all... _Shakaku_..." [1]  
  
The DJ's voice disappeared and without warning the lights snapped out, engulfing the club in absolute darkness, except for the bright green 'exit' signs. A loud sultry beat emitted from the speakers and then just as sudden, a single blue spotlight shone, exposing to the audience a slender figure hooded and clad in a long white cloak, standing at the top of the catwalk with his back facing the crowd.   
  
The music picked up; sensing the cue to start the performer on stage began to sway lightly to the growing beat. One arm lifted and brushed back the white hood, revealing a mop of hair adorned by two brilliant shades of blue, scintillating under the spotlight. Hips started to swing to the rhythm, the cloak following its owner's every moment, rocking swiftly, left, right, left.   
  
As the first words of the song were uttered, in response, the figure turned around sharply, facing the audience with his head bowed. The song flowed on with the performer dancing his way down the catwalk, hips moving seductively. Stopping when he reached the end of the walk, one hand ran up and down the length of his torso, caressing the skin through the multiple layers of clothing.   
  
Rei gasped. Never in his life had he seen anything, or anyone for this matter, as sensual as the creature before him.  
  
Following the throbbing beat, the one on stage danced on. Then using one swift yet strong motion the figure tossed his head back, letting the hungry gaze of the crowd fall upon his beautiful face. The pair of scarlet orbs were electric, gleaming with seduction at the audience below. The kohl around those expressive yet bottomless orbs highlighted their beauty even more. Light amethyst eye shadow complimented the crimson hues while the glitter across his high cheek bones defined and softened the muscular jaw line.   
  
With a shrug and flick the white cloak was removed and tossed on the ground, revealing a well built body encased in black. Tight, body hugging pants graced the slender legs, leaving nothing to the imagination. Hands continued to roam over the broad chest through the black silk shirt, giving a sensual display to the excited crowd. Coming to a stop at the hem of the shirt, the same hands lifted up the garment slightly, teasing the audience with firm, well toned abs.  
  
Undoing a few buttons, one hand slid in to caress the smooth pale skin beneath.  
  
Cat calls and whistles emitted from the crowd, encouraging the one on stage to continue with the performance. A smirk crept up his lips and the figure began to work the shirt loose from his shoulders, slipping it slowly over one then another. The silk shirt gathered between elbows and with another flick the body ridded of the clothing, dropping it once more to the ground were black entwined with white.   
  
The crowd was going wild.   
  
Rei was in heaven.  
  
**tbc...**

==========

[1] Angel of light  
  
A/N: Please review despite the dreadful writing, it keeps me going. 


End file.
